


hi welcome to chilis

by Janelle5421



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dont ask why, Junko is still a dick tho, Memes, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, What do i even tag for this mess, genocider and touko are twins, hmmmm, lots of memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janelle5421/pseuds/Janelle5421
Summary: Yasuhiro Hagakure: alright can someone please explain what the hell happened last nightNaegi Makoto: ???Yasuhiro Hagakure: i just woke up and theres chef boyardee everywhereYasuhiro Hagakure: cans of chef boyardee are everywhere in my dorm where did they all come fromKuwata Leon: lmao dude wtf???Yasuhiro Hagakure: please help





	hi welcome to chilis

~Yasuhiro Hagakure has created a groupchat~

~Yasuhiro Hagakure has added Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyouko, Fukawa Touko and 13 others to Unnamed Groupchat~

Yasuhiro Hagakure: alright can someone please explain what the hell happened last night

Naegi Makoto: ???

Yasuhiro Hagakure: i just woke up and theres chef boyardee everywhere

Yasuhiro Hagakure: cans of chef boyardee are everywhere in my dorm where did they all come from

Kuwata Leon: lmao dude wtf???

Yasuhiro Hagakure: please help

Fukawa Touko: why did you make a groupchat 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: bECAUSE I NEED ANSWER S

Togami Byakuya: you probably just smoked too much pot

Kuwata Leon: i think both of us smoked all that marinara

Yasuhiro Hagakure: its marijuana not marinara u uncultured SWINE

Genocider Syo: YOU TWO WERE SMOKIN WEED??? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I WOULD'VE JOINED

Kuwata Leon: we dont want u to join

Genocider Syo: RUDEASS BITCH

Yasuhiro Hagakure: I STILL DONT HAVE AN ANSWER

Naegi Makoto: BECAUSE NOBODY KNOWS

Togami Byakuya: i said it was marijuana

Togami Byakuya: does anybody even listen to me anymore

Maizono Sayaka: Sorry to break the news to you Byakuya but

Maizono Sayaka: Nobody takes you seriously anymore. You're a joke

Kuwata Leon: OH SHIT!!!

Kuwata Leon: BURNT!! SIZZLED!!! ROASTED!!! DESTROYED!!!

Oowada Mondo: stfu i just woke up

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: ^

Kuwata Leon: hmmm.... seems like a coincidence that you two woke up at the same time 👀

Oowada Mondo: ...

Oowada Mondo: me and taka have been dating for 3 months leon

Fukawa Touko: i know this is random as fuck but

Fukawa Touko: can i add komaru to the chat

Yasuhiro Hagakure: NO!!! SHE WONT KNOW ANYTHING!!!

Fukawa Touko: eh whatever

~Fukawa Touko has added Naegi Komaru to Unnamed Groupchat~

Naegi Komaru: what

Fujisaki Chihiro: what

Oowada Mondo: bring anime near me and i will break ur niko niko kneecaps

Oowada Mondo: wait no wrong chat sorry

Yamada Hifumi: what did you say about anime.

Oowada Mondo: um

Yamada Hifumi: judge anime one more time, i fucking dare you. you will reap the consequences if you decide to judge my beloved japanese cartoons. you will be the victim. i wont be found guilty. your niko niko kneecaps will be broken, you little bitch. i wont hesitate to travel to your room and end your life slowly and painfully. you do not know what i am capable of. you do not fear me, but you should.

Asahina Aoi: yikes

Enoshima Junko: oh shit whats this?? a groupchat i've been invited to??? and the names are normal???

Enoshima Junko: why it would be a shame if i were to...

Enoshima Junko: 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔

Asahina Aoi: double yikes

~Enoshima Junko has changed the names of 18 people~

BigBalls: im not complaining

toGAYmi: i am

nuts: i am

holy shit is that shrek: i am

CoolToDoDrugs: I am!!!

Queen4lyfeBITCHES: im not

Queen4lyfeBITCHES: haha fUckRs

TheH0ttestYaoi: *fuckers

CUMaru: touko fukawa: shsl grammar nazi

scissorhands: YES

~scissorhands has changed TheH0ttestYaoi's name to SHSL GRAMMAR NAZI~

scissors: ALSO RLLY JUNKO? THIS IS MY NAME? I EXPECTED MORE OUT OF YOU, NOT SOME GENERIC BULLSHIT I'VE HEARD A MILLION TIMES ALREADY

360n0sc0p3!!: NOBODY HAS GIVEN ME A GOOD RESPONSE STILL

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is awful i know


End file.
